


Tony and Remy Part Two - Born Again

by orphan_account



Series: Tony and Remy [1]
Category: Ironman, Ironman Repomen Repomen/Ironman Tony Stark/Remy Harrison
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all his bad memories swept away, Remy awakes to a new life with a clear mind and only pleasant memories. But he's in a strange house, with an even stranger dark man and a fairy light in the middle of his chest.<br/>Can you say "What the actual fuck?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and Remy Part Two - Born Again

Born Again

 

Remy woke with a start from a dream of falling. As he lay there trying to calm his racing heart it occurred to him that the ceiling was too high.  It didn't match any of the ceilings he had awoken to in his past.  That could mean only one thing...  
"Pub crawl" he groaned.( Read more... ) 

One of Jake's drink til you drop grinders. Collecting girls on the way until it was a rolling orgy.  
Screwing up his nerve he rolled over to see who he ended up with last night.  
No one. An empty pillow.  
Surprising, but not unheard of. The girl probably had work this morning.

Sitting up he took stock of his surroundings. Cavernous bedroom, sparely furnished, but each item must have cost at least three months' wages. The bed he was in was like a cloud.  The dresser was some kind of black wood and the one window took up the whole wall and looked out over the ocean.  
Nice digs.  
It was broad daylight. Some time around noon. He should call in sick before ...before... Wait. Did he have a job?  
Fuck.. What were they taking last night?  
He should get dressed and get out of here. If he could find his phone he could check the GPS for his location and call a cab. IF he could find his pants-his phone was in his pocket. If he could find any of his shit. He didn't see it anywhere.

He swung his legs out of bed. He was in silk pajamas. What the bloody hell. Traditionally, after a night of drunken black out banging he woke up starkers. This bird was something else. Great house. Dressed her lovers in silk. Maybe he'd have to marry this one.  
He laughed. No doubt she was lonely married rich and bored and hubby was away on business. Still a bloke could get used to this.  
An enormous stiffy alerted him to the fact that he had to piss more than he ever had to in his life. As he stood up he had to admire its rigidness. As far as morning wood went this was spectacular.  
"Where's the john?" he wondered out loud.  
Feeling a bit dizzy he staggered out the door and blindly chose left as the direction of the bathroom.  
Aha. An open door to the right looked promising.  
He turned in. Oops. Not the toilet. Bigger than the bedroom. Was some sort of den. He saw a gob smacking bank of electronics mounted to the wall which  faced  a huge half circle leather sofa.

"You'd never go out to the movies if you had all that." he remarked.

"I never do."  
Remy started. To his left, seated on a padded bar stool- resting both elbows on the marble bar behind him was a striking dark haired man.

'Oh shit.' Remy swore to himself, 'Daddy's home.

Remy stared, trying to form a plan of action. Should he run? Fight? Lie through his teeth? Ultimately the codpiece in his pants decided for him.  
"Uh..where's the loo?"  
The man studied him as he answered: "There's one right there." he pointed to a door at the end of the bar. Remy put on a brave face.  
"Thanks" he darted to the door and locked it behind him.  
For a moment he was too nervous to go. The mans greased back black hair, his goatee, his black eyes, what if he was with the mafia? Had he shagged some Don's wife? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Maybe he could talk his way out of this.  
"Here's something funny.  I can't remember anything about last night." As he spoke his bladder finally relaxed. It felt so good a moan escaped him.  
"I would be surprised if you did."  
"So you were here last night?"  
"its my house."  
Remy mulled this over. If this guy had thrown the party, then  he had nothing to worry about.  Unless...had this guy brought him home for the night? A chill went up his spine. Jesus fucking Christ! Jake would give him shit about this for the rest of his life. He needed to get the hell out of here.  
"Have you seen my clothes?"  
"Oh. I have something for you to wear."  
Cripes. What would that be? A geisha girl outfit? He was going to have to set this queen straight.

 IF he ever stopped pissing. Still blasting away. He felt like one of those Benny Hill gags. Where you thought the bloke was taking the worlds longest leak and it turned out some old lady with a hose was watering her roses.  
He caught his reflection  in the mirror. He was white as a sheet.  He needed a tan in the worst way. And his head was shaved to a guarter of an inch length.  When did that happen?

"Did I get a haircut last night?"  
"No. Are you hungry?"  
"No." his stomach roared. "I really should be going. Just need my clothes. And my  phone." Finally Niagra Falls was coming to an end. But he still had a chubby. Not as bad as before, but bad enough to make things embarrassing. What the hell had he taken last night?  
The sooner he got out of here and back to...he couldn't remember where he lived just at the moment,  but anywhere would do. Jakes house. He remembered Jakes house.

Stepping back into the den he felt more confident. That was until the dark haired man walked over with a mug.  
"Thought you might like some tea." as he handed Remy the cup the mans black eyes took in the tent in remy's pajamas. "Don't worry.  You'll get used to it."  
"Used to what?" he asked.  
"Walking around at half mast all the time. Its a side effect of the heart. You're a little bit turbo charged now. Like me." the man smiled and went back to the bar.  
 Remy was baffled at the mans words. It was gibberish. Turbo charged heart? Yet he felt odd, haunted. So many thoughts grasping for memories that weren't there. So his thoughts returned to what was before him.  
"What do you mean 'turbo charged'? Heart?" He had the forethought to set down the tea. He could feel his heart beating in his chest.  Had he always been able to?  
He unbuttoned the silk top and pulled it open. A round bluish light glowed from his breastbone.

"What the fuck is this? What is this? What the fuck is this.?" Panic was rising in his voice. He picked up the mug and smashed it against the marble of the bar in just such a way that he was left with a handle attached to a shard of glass.  
"What have you done to me?" he stepped toward the dark man threateningly.  
"You do not disappoint Remy." the man said with admiration. He didn't flinch or show fear, but he did remain perfectly still. " I haven't done anything to you, except fix you up. Sit down for a minute and I can tell you everything. Then if you still want to cut my throat you're welcome to it."  
 

(THIS IS ACTUALLY CHAPTER TWO OF 14 OF TONY AND REMY SERIES. SEE THE TONY AND REMY THE SANDMAN FOR CHAPTER ONE)


End file.
